


How We Met

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “But mom, it’s all very complicated. Can I just write you two met when you worked together?” Henry asked.“You should do that,” his mother laughed, “that’s better.”





	How We Met

Space station Galaxy Four Five  
Henry was only six years old, but he already knew what he was going to be when he were older. He was very smart, at least that was what his mother told him.  
He stared at himself in the mirror, at his grey eyes and his curls. He was going to be a doctor, one day. He had promised his reflection that. He wanted to be a doctor to help people. His mother helped people, his father didn’t.  
He wanted to be like his mother. She was smart and pretty and always had sweets in her pockets. She made good food and always took him with her to watch the stars.  
He loved the stars. They shone so brightly. His mother liked them too. She always wrapped an arm around him and he would lean into her, because she was warm and together they would watch then.  
“Henry, dinner!” his father yelled loudly. His mother wasn’t here tonight. She was in the big room with the beds they called sickbay. She wasn’t feeling so well so she was staying there for the night.  
Henry jumped off the bed and ran to the dining room. His father had attempted to make something, but it wasn’t very good. The chicken was burnt, the potatoes soft and the veggies so salty it made him gag. Still he ate in silence, not wanting to insult his father.  
“How was your day?” dad asked.  
Henry looked up. “Miss. Green says that I’m doing very good. She says I’m really smart.”  
“That’s good,” his father said, “very good. I’m proud of you.”  
Henry played with his food.  
“Dad?”  
“Yes?”  
“Miss. Green asked us to write a story about our family. Will you help me with that? Mummy does, but now she’s not here...”  
“What are you going to write?” his father asked. He looked at the painting on the wall. Mum had made it.  
“I want to write about how you and mummy met? How did that happen?” Henry asked, fidgeting on his chair.  
His father smiled, rubbing his beard. “You don’t want to write about that, son.”  
“I do,” Henry said, pouting.  
His father’s pad beeped and he stood up, walking out of the room. Henry sighed, pushing his plate away. He missed his mother.  
________________________________________  
The next day Henry was allowed to see his mother. She was awake, lying in a big bed that made her look very small and pale.  
“Henry!” she said happily when her son jumped on the bed and hugged her tightly.  
“Mama,” Henry sighed into her ear, “I miss you.”  
Father was there too and he kissed mother and stroked her hair. Henry was allowed to sit on her lap, his arms around her neck. His mother rubbed his back.  
“So, did you do anything exciting?” she asked, her voice a bit croaky.  
Henry thought for a bit. “No. Not really. I have to write about our family, mama, but dad won’t tell me...”  
His mother looked at his father who looked a bit guilty.  
“When I come home, I’ll help you,” his mother promised. She smelled so comforting and Henry wished he could stay here all day, in his mother’s arms and listening to her made up stories.  
But he had to go to school again. His father kissed his mother again and they talked in hushed tones while a nurse gave Henry a lollipop. Then his father walked him to school. The doors of sickbay closed behind them with a hiss.  
________________________________________  
The next day he wasn’t allowed to see his mother. But the day after that when he left the school and walked out on the promenade, looking for his father in the crowd, he saw his mother standing there. Her hair was combed and she wore her normal clothes again and waved happily at him.  
He ran over to her and hugged her.  
“You’re home again!” he laughed.  
His mother smiled. “I’m all better again. Do you want to see the stars?”  
Henry nodded and she took his hand, pulled him along to their place, a spot with big windows so you could look at the stars. They sat down together and she had her arm around him like usual. And Henry was content.  
“Y/N? Henry?”  
His mother looked up and Henry did too. It was his father, who was walking past with some colleagues.  
“We’re watching the stars,” his mother explained.  
Just a week ago Henry had found out his mother’s name wasn’t really mother. It was Y/N L/N. He just called her mother. It was really strange. His father had explained that one day Henry would be called father. But he still would have his own name. It was a bit strange, he had decided.  
His father smiled at his mother and then he left again with the other people. His mother kissed Henry’s temple.  
“What do you want to do today?” she asked.  
Henry bit his lip. “Uhm... I want to help you cook dinner. That’s fun. And can you help me with the project?”  
His mother helped him stand up. “Let’s do it, kid. C’mon.”  
________________________________________  
They sat down on the couch and Henry got his notebook so he could write things on them. His mother thought about what to say for a bit.  
“Okay. So it all starts on this planet called Earth, where all humans come from,” his mother said, “and I lived there. I lived on that beautiful planet with my family and friends. And one day, in the place I lived, aliens came. They invaded the town because they needed something that the mayor was hiding. I don’t really know what it was. But everything burned. People died. It was hell. And your father led it all. He was the leader; he was responsible for all that destruction.”  
“This isn’t a nice story at all,” Henry complained.  
“It couldn’t possibly be nice because your father wasn’t nice at all. Now, hush and listen. That all happened. The house I lived in went up in fire and my mother was injured. She needed to go to the hospital so we wanted to leave to go there. But we weren’t allowed, the aliens said so. At first I had obediently listened to them because I was scared but my mother was burnt and crying and I got really angry.”  
Henry smiled. His mother sometimes got really angry. It had only happened once, but the fire in her eyes, the words she had spat out. It had scared him, even if her anger hadn’t been directed at him.  
“I screamed and yelled and everyone in the street was watching me going crazy. And your father was stopping by to check in on everything and saw me. He just saw me as a silly human then and he yelled back at me, telling me to go back and shut up because they were busy.”  
________________________________________  
“We’re busy and don’t have time for your stupid thing,” the Master yelled, looking at the young woman in front of him who was balling her fists.  
“Oh, you’re busy? Well, I’ll tell you, my mother is hurting. You’re just going to let that all happen... you’ve burnt this place down. You’re horrible people. I hope you all rot in hell.”  
“You have no idea what is going on. This is important,” the Master hissed, grabbing the girl.  
“That’s bullshit and you know it!” she spat, kicking and biting at him.  
The Master pushed her away and then sighed. “Fine, take the lass to the hospital with her mother. And if you cause any trouble, I will kill you.”  
The girl smirked.  
________________________________________  
“We went to the hospital and my mother got some help. We went home again and the aliens went away again, they had gotten what they needed. And I saw your father again and walked over to him and asked him what they were going to do to fix all this mess. He asked what I meant. I answered: “All this destruction. How are you going to fix it?” He got angry, he didn’t have time for me and my stupid questions and he told me just that. And you won’t believe it but then...then I slapped him.”  
Henry’s eyes went big. “You slapped dad?”  
“I was angry,” his mother defended, “and he was a bastard back then. He was furious and had me taken prisoner. I caused a lot of trouble and my family was screaming and crying. But he just dragged me along and I cursed him. We left the planet and he told me I would die soon.”  
“But you didn’t die,” Henry pointed out.  
“I didn’t,” his mother laughed, “that was fate interfering a bit. The ship crashed on a planet in war and I broke my leg. Your father and I were the only ones who survived. He pulled me out of the wreckage and sent a message for help. But we had to survive for days on that planet, in the cold.”  
“What happened?” Henry asked, curious.  
“Your father had to carry me. He had to carry me through a battlefield to a cave where we hid from the soldiers. I became very ill and he talked to me to keep me alive. I have no idea why. I was just a worthless prisoner back then. All I can remember is him telling me: “It’s you and me against the world, kid.” But then the ship came to rescue us and I had to go to sickbay just like days ago. And when I woke your father came and told me I wasn’t a prisoner any longer because he had decided I would be more useful as his assistant. I kind of hated him then so I deliberately messed up everything.”  
His mother laughed and Henry too.  
“We argued a lot but in the end we became friends and then we fell in love. That took some time and it didn’t go all that smoothly but in the end it worked out. And then I got you and that was the best day of my entire life, kid.”  
Henry smiled and hugged his mother.  
“But mom, it’s all very complicated. Can I just write you two met when you worked together?” Henry asked.  
“You should do that,” his mother laughed, “that’s better.”  
They laughed some more and then they made dinner together. Henry asked his mom if she was still angry at his dad for the whole town thing.  
“Ha, I made him pay for it all and restore everything,” his mother answered, “I’m still working on a public apology, though.”  
She giggled and picked up the pan to put it on the table. Henry smiled. He was happy.


End file.
